The present invention relates to a jewelry pendant and, in particular, a jewelry pendant for attachment to a strand of beads, or the like, wherein a pair of end beads are closely coupled to one another via countersinks on an attachment end of the jewelry pendant.
There is a continuing need for improvements in jewelry components that enable removable suspension of a pendant from a strand of beads, or the like. Conventional designs for jewelry pendants for attachment to a strand of beads generally comprise a design in which the pendant is supported by the strand at a location between two of the beads on the strand. However, in such conventional settings, no portion of the beads are coupled to or joined with the pendant. As a result, the pendant must have a hole large enough to be threaded onto the necklace. This may then require a larger than desirable hole in the pendant and, further, the pendant can slide along the strand from a desired center strand position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a jewelry pendant for attachment to a strand of beads, or the like, that allows each of two end beads on the strand to be coupled to an attachment end of the jewelry pendant.
The present invention is particularly suited for use with an invisible connector assembly for a beaded strand of jewelry, such as the one disclosed in Cheng U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,261. This type of connector for jewelry strands attaches and interconnects with two end beads of a beaded strand or the like.
In accordance with the present invention, a jewelry pendant is attached to and interconnects with two end beads of a beaded strand or the like. A first and second countersink are bored into opposing sides of an upper attachment end of the jewelry pendant. The two countersinks are connected at a junction by an aperture through the upper attachment end. The aperture is large enough to permit passage of a connector for the strand and yet smaller than the diameter of either of the end beads.